Someday
by Ekai Ungson
Summary: When your eyes are opened, you see sadness, darkness. But there is always light, someday. Meilinfic.


Someday  
by Ekai Ungson  
  
Notes: Truth to tell, this was supposed to be a Sakura-fic, only I rewatched the episode when Syaoran tells Meilin about his feelings for Sakura.... I have to confess that I never really liked Meilin all that much, especially when she was trying to one-up Sakura every turn she got in the first season... anyway, Li Meilin really is a very sweet girl, and if she were real, I'd be wishing for her happiness. For now, this fic is all I can offer. ^_^  
  
legality: CLAMP/Kodansha owns the series Card Captor Sakura. Characters used without permission.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
/To the hopeless Xiao Lang, may you be happy one day./  
  
The letters were probably in the hands of the people she sent them to by now. It had been nearly a week. She hoped fervently that they got them already. The time she spent in Japan last week was afr too short to explain things very well to everybody, and thank them for everything. Only Xiao Lang had seen her off, and then, she really hadn't had the time to say everything she wanted to. Not that her thoughts were any coherent at the time.  
  
There was pain, of course, that couldn't be helped... So much pain in fact that it hurt to just look into Xiao Lang's eyes. And she loved those eyes. Or had loved. No, I guess at these times she still loved those eyes... It was entirely too soon to declare that she didn't love him anymore. There were only some things that pride could cover. This wasn't one of them.  
  
A little bird, and pouring rain, and Xiao Lang... Xiao Lang had been a good friend. He'd always been a good friend. Maybe that was why she could never hate him. Not because she loved him so very much. Maybe love was a big feeling, a deep feeling, but friendship was just as deep, if not deeper. Xiao Lang had been there for all the times she wanted him to, but he couldn't be there the way she wanted him to. Nevertheless, Xiao Lang had done what he could. He had tried.  
  
Someday, she thought, someday Xiao Lang would find his happiness. Someday, she thought, he would be in the arms of someone who loved him just as much, or more than she ever could, or had, or will. Someday, she thought, Xiao Lang would smile at her and thank her, for being his friend, just being his friend.   
  
And she would smile back and she would say: "My very special friend".  
  
/To Daidouji Tomoyo-san, I'm sorry I slept on your lap, and spilled tears on your pretty dress./  
  
Daidouji had known way before anything happened that something was indeed going to happen. She was very perceptive. Meilin thanked her for that, for telling her that she could always count on her, that she would always be her friend. Daidouji was Kinomoto-san's best friend, but she was Xiao Lang's friend also, and now she was Meilin's friend, too. She was a friend to all, adapting to the situation called for, and Daidouji had risen brilliantly to the situation.   
  
Meilin owed her a lot. Thanked her for everything she did, or tried to do, to stave the hurting in her heart. Daidouji never tried to defend Kinomoto-san, or Xiao Lang, for anything. Never tried to say anything to the defense of Sakura, even in the event that Meilin had gone to hurling all sorts of insults at her. Which she never meant, after all. Maybe Daidouji knew that. Daidouji knew that Meilin loved Sakura, because Sakura was Sakura. She never meant to do harm to anyone. She never wanted to harm anyone. Kinomoto was a nice girl.  
  
She knew that whatever happened, Daidouji would try to make everyone around her as happy as possible. And she would go to any length to make Xiao Lang happy. Maybe Meilin ought to team up with Daidouji; she was certainly a force to reckon with.  
  
Someday, she thought, someday she would get the chance to thank Daidouji profusely, very profusely, for everything that she had done for her. Also, she hoped that Daidouji would find happiness also and-- wait; she could do that for her! That was what she ought to do to repay Daidouji for everything! Meilin vaguely recalled a boy with blue hair that now sat in her old seat back in Japan. He looked very suited to Daidouji, refined and polite. And he had the same gleam in his eyes that Daidouji had. Yes, that would certainly be nice.  
  
Someday, she thought, someday Daidouji would smile in the way that lovers did, and she would certainly thank her if Meilin played it right.   
  
And she would smile back and she would say: "My very special friend".  
  
/To the oyayaan Kinomoto Sakura-san, I hope you pay more attention to the things around you, you might find something interesting./  
  
She had liked the letter she'd written to Sakura best of all. She didn't know why, exactly, but she did. Maybe because it had been the one hardest to write. Maybe because it took all of her heart with it.  
  
Meilin never gave her heart away that easily. She guarded it against strangers. But Kinomoto... Kinomoto had done well. Kinomoto had won her, even when she didn't know it. She remembered all the things Kinomoto had done for her, the slumber party before she went back to Hong Kong, the concern. Kinomoto never got mad when Meilin shoved her around, tried to one-up her. It suddenly occured to Meilin that she never did. Kinomoto WAS dense. She always thought of the good side of every person, never thinking that they would try to do her harm or evil. Kinomoto Sakura was an optimist. And there were so little people like that today.  
  
Someday. she thought, someday she knew, just knew, that Kinomoto would open her eyes and see the treasure laid out before her. Someday, she thought, someday Kinomoto would be very very happy, though she knew not where that happiness would lie. And if Kinomoto didn't see Syaoran standing there, well, well, Meilin would make SURE she would!   
  
Someday, she thought, if all things went well, she would see Kinomoto with Xiao Lang. Kinomoto would smile at her sheepishly, because Kinomoto always thought of other people's feelings before her own. Kinomoto would turn to her, ask with her eyes if it really was okay, her and Xiao Lang, and Meilin would nod-- it most certainly was.   
  
Someday, Kinomoto would smile at her, and thank her for giving her Xiao Lang. Kinomoto knew how much Meilin had loved Xiao Lang. And hopefully, she would love him just as much. And when that happened, Meilin would smile, and she would say: "Sakura, my very special friend".  
  
Meilin looked up at the sky. Someday, she knew, she believed, that everything would be all right, and she would find love also, someday, someday.  
  
With the help of her very special friends.  
  
~owari 


End file.
